the_energy_strike_incidentfandomcom-20200215-history
Undyne
"oh, and take this STUPID robot with you!" -undyne insulting simon jarrett. "JUST SHUT UP, OK!?" -undyne yelling at daniel samuels. undyne '''(or the '''night sentinel of strength) is an ally in the rise of the dark nemesis series, and the second protagonist in rise of the dark nemesis 4, who replaces urdnot bakara if she dies. appearance undyne is a fish-like humanoid creature, with blue scales and a long bright red ponytail. she has fins on the side of her head and a pair of protruding teeth. she wears an eyepatch on her left eye. she has yellow sclera; when she's lethally damaged however, it turns black. it is also hinted that undyne has no nose. RotDN 4 appearance undyne's appearance is similar to rise of the dark nemesis 3. however, she suffered extensive damage and her armor is rusted. division when undyne joined the united nations space command, she had only 4 options. # marine corps. # naval personnel. # air force # army personnel. she joined the naval personnel and she made the right choice. later after successful training, she joined the spartan program after ranking up to a certain rank. rank undyne's rank in the naval personnel was crewman recruit. however, after ranking up to master chief petty officer, she joined the spartan program. after training in spartan boot camp, she was promoted to lieutenant. krystal is responsible for her promotion. in-game undyne is a playable squad member in rise of the dark nemesis 3. to play as her, the player must open the pause menu, and select "switch squad member", or press the switch button in-game. undyne can be recruited on the ruins of reach in chapter 5. multiplayer undyne is an unlockable character in rise of the dark nemesis 3. to unlock her, the player must kill 5 gladiators without taking damage. trivia * undyne is one of the main characters from the undertale franchise. * she appeared in season 1 episode 4. aka: the coming of shadows. * undyne is aggressive towards human and alien life, and has a hatred against them. due to this, none of the imperials would be able to frighten her, nor threatening her would work either. with tessa's annoyance, her aggression increases. * during the attack on installation 03, a gladiator injured her along with simon jarrett and judy hopps. * undyne is the most dangerous enemy in RotDN: opposing force, as she has an insanely large desire to kill anything standing in her path. she also has a large amount of health, defense and damage. themes the death of a true hero this song is undyne's theme. this plays in the credits in RotDN 3 on the good ending. this also plays in RotDN 4's introduction. battle against a true hero this song is undyne's theme. this plays during the last mission on RotDN 4. this also plays in the credits in RotDN 4 on the good ending. this is a faster and alternative version of the death of a true hero. images Category:Heroes + allies Category:Protagonists Category:Anthropomorphics